I Won't Stop 'Till I Suceed
by Infinite possibilitiesx
Summary: ADOPTED FROM IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE's story! HP/DM Full Summary inside Draco and Harry have been dating, in secret, for six months. But when Harry abruptly calls it off for no apparent reason, Draco won't stop until he understands why. A little angsty, full summ. inside, rating may change read and review IN REMISSION.
1. NOTICE

**Full summary-** Draco and Harry have been dating for the past six months; secretly. But one morning during breakfast, Draco receives a letter from Harry telling his that it's over. Draco, devastated by the sudden break up, seeks answers from Harry as to why he broke up with him; but Harry refuses to give an answer and sends Draco away. Draco will stop at nothing to get Harry reasoning to get him back.

 **I** **f you're new:**

If you haven't read the first "Part" of the story please go read that first (at I Won't Stop 'Till I Succeed! by IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE) or you'll be very confused. I'm just finishing their story for them! And _god_ I am late to finish this but here it is.

 **If you came from the first 'part':**

Hi! I'll be finishing that AMAZING story of IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE's! Or course the original will be MUCH better because I suck at writing but I hope you won't hate me.

-Thanks!


	2. Chapter 7 It's Over

**AN: Please read the notice! The italics are memories I really wanted to do.**

 **I have no reason for this to be THIS late. But I'm really busy.**

 **PREVIOUSLY-** _and let you see your beloved one more time... be in the Forbidden Forest in 1 hour... or else I'll kill Harry Potter... I'll be waiting... and so will Harry..._

"OW...Draco!Don't!" Hermione yells from somewhere behind me I didn't even realize I shoved her. But I don't doesn't matter. Nothing matters except getting to Harry. In the back of my mind a voice is telling me that it's a 's all a trick. And it is a trick. I know it is. But I don't stop running. I don't stop pushing everyone in my path away. Finally I give up. I give up on all of the thoughts that are keeping me from Harry. Keeping me from the only chance I'll ever get to save him. The only chance I'll ever get to say goodbye. So, as push my way out into the cold dark night I drowned all of those thoughts out of my mind and I just run to Harry.

 **-OoOoO-**

 _Harry and I lay on the floor of the Gryfindoor boy's bathroom on a Friday night. He combs his cold fingers through my golden hair and sighs. I smile, snuggling into my boyfriend's chest._

" _Harry?" I ask and he looks down at me, his emerald green eyes dancing._

" _Yes?" He whispers, his breath warm on my cheek._

" _With the war starting and everything..." I sigh. And he smiles kindly at me. "I was wondering if you're going to leave me. For the good of the war efforts, of course..." His smile fades and he winces slightly._

" _I can't promise anything." I feel tears sting my eyes. "But I know I'm not going anytime soon, so don't you worry." He says kissing my forehead. I nuzzle his neck and exhale softly, drifting to sleep._

 **-OoOoO-**

My breath comes out in short puffs. My lungs are frozen from breathing in coldair too sharply. I keep running as fast as before because the Forbidden Forest is far away from the Great Hall. I finally make my way to the cluster of trees that is the forbidden forest. The warmth of Hagrid's cabin radiates onto my blue skin. I pause for a second but continue on. I have to get to Harry. No matter what.

 **-OoOoO-**

" _Harry!" I yell in a loud whisper he giggles. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He giggles again. And does a loop on his broom. "You'll get us caught...and you're drunk." He moves lower so we're at eye level._

" _I know." His breath smells of Firewhiskey. He falls off his broom so he's only hanging by his knees. "So are you." I laugh._

" _Hardly." He smiles a crooked smile and pushes his glasses up on his face and kisses me. "I love you..." He whispers._

" _I know..." He frowns and flushes as all of the blood rushes to his head. "And I love you too you nitwit."_

 **-OoOoO-**

I push my way though the forest of trees. Tears frozen to my cheeks. I'm running faster still, tripping over rocks and roots when I see it, a clearing, lit dimly by a couple of candles. I can't see Harry or You-Know-Who but I know that's where they are. I leap forward heading toward them. But then I feel it. A root that catches my foot. I trip and fall down a hill. Every bone in my body seems broken. Black spots blur my vision. I gasp. Going limp.

" _Draco..." The patter of the rain mixing with his angelic voice._

I groan slightly and close my eyes. This is it...

" _Go away Harry...You chose her. You don't need to rub it into my face..." My sobs rippled though the air._

This is it. The end of my life. This is it...

" _I didn't choose her..." He advanced toward me. "I could never choose anyone over you because-" He choked on his tears "Because I love you way too much." That was the first time Harry told me he loved me. The best day of my life._

But it can't be it. It can't be the end. Because Harry's still here. He's my only reason to live.

A **/N: I feel really really awful... Just horrid. Because firstly, this is soooo late and secondly, my writing is so awful and...well... I can't properly finish this... I feel like I've let IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE's story go to waste. I WILL finish this though.**


	3. Chapter 8 Pain

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support in finishing this. Yes, this is late... Again. But I've been busy with classes and winter exams and all of that crap. Sorry!**

 **Also in this AU I wasn't sure 'bout the horcrux situation so let's pretend that since Dumbledore didn't die he kept collecting horcruxes with Harry. Lets also pretend that they have every horcrux except (I would say spoilers but if you're reading this you should have already read all of the books by now) Harry and Nagini. Kay?**

* * *

Push myself off of the ground. Pain everywhere. Grab my wand from the ground. Pull myself up the hill. Stagger. Fall again. Get up. Start walking.

 _One step_

 _Two steps_

 _Three steps_

 _Four steps_

Take a break. Breathing heavy.

 _Five steps_

 _Six steps_

 _Seven steps_

Pain.

 _Eight steps_

 _Nine steps_

 _Ten steps_

 _Eleven steps_

More pain. Almost there.

 _Twelve steps._

 _Thirteen steps_

 _Fourteen steps_

 _Fifteen steps_

I'm there. Harry. Tied to a tree. Tears streak his cheeks. His green eyes blazing with fear. No Voldemort in sight.

"Draco..." More tears. More Pain. Running. To Harry. I grab his face. Tears fall down my fingers.

"Harry I'm here it's fine" Even more tears. Harry sobs.

"Draco why'd you come? I told you..." More sobbing.

"I knew you loved me Harry! Because you left your shirt!" Tears drown my knuckles. I'm still holding Harry's face. Our noses touching.

"DRACO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE NOW! HE'LL KILL US BOTH. OR TORTURE ME TO DEATH AND LET YOU LIVE TO PUNISH YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND-" More sobbing. Harry screaming.

"We're not going to die.I know it. Because if you die there's no one left I love." Harry sobs.I press my lips against his. Our last kiss. Soft and full of love.

"Aww... It's so sweet I think I'm gonna be sick." I turn around to see a short fat man who I think is called Wormtail. "Master was very worried that lover boy wouldn't show up..." He drawls I hold Harry close. "I should tell him that he hasn't to fret anymore." His shirt sleeve goes up. Points at his wrist with his wand. The mark moves. A black cloud of smoke. Voldemort. Pull Harry closer. Wince in pain.

"Oh look Wormtail! It's the boy-who-lived's boyfriend. Discusting that. Isn't it? Two men... Being so close. It's not healthy. He must disgrace Lucius so horribly." I turn my head as not to look at the monster. Predujust against Muggle borns and Homosexuals. How horrible. I look at Harry. He's crying. I force a smile. And wipe away his tears. More pain. Voldemort laughing. "Oh, but don't fret my dear Wormtail. These _monsters_ will be dead by daybreak." He waves his wand. The ropes dissapear. Harry falls in My arms. Awful pain. I grunt and grit my teeth. Voldemort laughs. Harry looks for his wand. I keep mine hidden.

"Crucio!" Pain licking up my already burning muscles. I drop to my knees. Everything sears with unbareble pain. I scream my lungs out. Tear springing from my eyes. Harry sobs. The spell is repeated. Harry falls next to me. His screams masking mine. Laughing. Horrible awful ugly laughing. Too much pain. My wand. I grab it from under me. Hand it to Harry. He takes it. Staggering up. The pain stops. The attacker was distracted.

Harry points my wand. Red spell. Voldemort points his. Green spell. They collide. Wormtail runs off in fear.

"Draco!" Harry screams. "Run. Go to Hogwarts." He yells. I wince.

"What do I do Harry?" I ask. "I have no wand!" Harry looks at me. Then turns to Voldemort.

"Dumbledore will know what to do!" He yells. I nod. And run. I hear Voldemort yelling for Wormtail to get me. But Wormtail already ran in fear.

My body aches. But I continue. I keep my thoughts simple. _Get to Dumbledore. Save Harry._

* * *

 **So is that okay? I promise this isn't the end. I'll keep going strong.**

 **Do you like how this is wrapping up? How about you share your thoughts. Reviews are a great way to do that!**


	4. An importance notice

**NOTICE**

Okay, so I had no idea how to post this but...I'll be putting this story into remission. This is for multiple reasons and instead of telling you all of them I'm just going to write out the major ones.

* I have no idea how to finish this. I know, I know, I should have thought about this before I asked to finish this story but I can't tell you how much I've thought about how to finish this or how many drafts I've trashed that I just wasn't happy with, I hope you, as fellow writers could understand this.

* I've been busy. Homework has really taken a toll on me and my ability to write and I've also been trying to repair one of my friendships which has also taken a, more emotional, toll on my body.

* I wanted to try new things. The best way out of this funk that I'm in is to look back on my current situation and ask myself, 'am I happy?' and recently that answer just keeps on being 'No' more often than not, so I've been trying to go and pick out all of the things in my life that are making me unhappy and changing them, that means trying to improve in my writing and drawing (taking classes) and going out and doing more things such as taking art classes from from this like, totally awesome, hippie art teacher, and taking health classes.

* Stress. I've been so stressed out lately and honestly I don't know why. So stressing over finishing this story isn't going to help.

* The amount of people who actually want me to finish. So far I have a story I really know how to finish that has like, thousands of views and I feel like that should be put before this where I have two readers.

I know the above reasons seem kind of whorish and petty but they are all so true. I'm so sorry that I couldn't post fast enough, and when I did it was just some self-pity 396 word ramble about how I'm trying to fix my life. Please forgive me, and don't give up on this story, I will attempt to finish this in the future, I promised I would and I never _ever_ break my promises. Notice this was put into remission not abandoned.


End file.
